


HORSECULES

by Going_MADison



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is a hoe, Cheating, Horses, M/M, Other, Probably more lams later on, Sex, Tags May Change, sex?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Going_MADison/pseuds/Going_MADison
Summary: Sun1 dai mullIGAN saw a hoers n shit happend





	1. HELL

**Author's Note:**

> ARE YOU SATISFIED WITH ME YET??? IS THIS GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU??????

THIS IZ HORSECULES  
DNT LIEK DNT REED

1ce open a tiem ther was a dood naem HERCULES MULLIGAN he ned no introduckson! He seen a horsie snd was lik, onggg im in luv!!! But HERCULES MULLIGAN has a wiafu naemd Laffy Taffy they has 7 kiddos. 1 2 luv evryday of the wek!

"I cannoot do dis i m noot cheetign on me wiafu wit a HORSE! Hoo m I, alaxandr hamilhoe????" HERCULES MULLIGAN shhok his hed butt wen he loked bak to da horsie he new it waz ment 2 B. He wen up 2 da horsie n assk

"wots ur naem man?????"

"Poseidon" da whorse respoonded. HERCULES MULLIGAN was liek

"HOLY SHOT DIS HORSE KEN TALLK??????" he fel evan mor in luv damn gravitea all ways backing him fal. HERCULES MULLIGAN cood noot resast, he had a TORRID AFFAIR wit Poseidon, it waz gud shit. O yiss.

 

 

 

liddle liek Jemmy James Medicine did he now dat he fuqqed up reel bed.

 

 

 

HERCULES MULLIGAN caym bak home late @ nite.

"HERCOOLIES U IS BAK???" HERCULES MULLIGAN locked ovr n see his wiafu laffy taffy ranning ovr.

"BB WEAR U BEN DA KIDDOS R SLEPn" HISCULES stard @ his wiafu. Hw jas fuqqn cheetd wit a horsie.

"I M SOSHALLY UNCUMFORTAYBL!!!1!!11"

HIHEELIES RUN 2 HE R00M N LOKID DA DORE HE WOOD KAL HAMILWHORE BUTT FONES NO XIST CUZ DA ATEEN SINTORY WAZ GROWNDD N NO COOD HAV FONES! SEW HERCOOLIE OHPENS WNDOH N SKREEM REEL LOWD

"ALAXXXXXX I NED U!!!!"

N .69 MILY SACONDS HAM SANDWICH FLRW THRU DA WHENDOW ON MURICA EEGL

"U NED MI 4 SXY TIEM???"  
HERCULES MULLIGAN says no to this  
Hamilhoe krys

Ham mac ohshin.

"ALLX I CHEET IN MU WIAFU WAT DOES I DOE???"

aLx loks at MULLIMEME

"u cood fuq mi n i jus tall Laffy Taffy I waz whoreknee?????"

"Nu las tiem u cam ovr 4 sxy tiem u onsastd in 3sum!!! U all ways du dat!!1!!11"  
Den Laffiete cum in n kiddonap Alx frum HeRcOoLiEs

"WAT HIS DO?????"

"HE FUQWD A HORS HE N EDS 2 STAWP DOWNDATTIN HE B00kFASe STAYTS!!"

update: WHORES??  
FUQA DA HORSE

DEN LAFFY TAFFY POOT AL HIS SHIT INA SOOT JASE REMEMEBRN WEN HIRC FIRS TOLD HIM HE WAZ IN2 HORSING AROUND.

DEN HE STAND AT DORR  
"LAF PLS DNT LEEV MI"  
"U SAY U WOOD CHAYNG BUTT U NEVR CHANG N IM SICC OOF IT I M LEEVN N IM TAKING DA KIDDOS WIT ME!!"  
HERCOOLIES krys

HERCOOLIES mac an ohshin

HERCOOLIES n alxxiss ohshins becum frends

LAF GRABBY GRABS ALX 2

"NOW NOOT MAH BOYTOY!!!"

"HE COOT I M TAKNG HER WIT MEE"

"WE R U GON AMYWAYS???"

"I DONUT NO I MET MAN NAEM WASHTIN IN PUBLUC!"

"WAY IZ A PUBLUC???"

"IT LIEK ATEEN SINTURY TINDER??"

"O"

Den it waz quiet.

"Laffy Taffy pic diwn Alx ovr his showder n wak 2 WishWashs howse.

Hercoolies kried evn moor. N 8 sum cabAJes wil he strok a picoor off Laffy Taffys booty.

It waz sad

Cey woord: waz

2 B con tinood?????????


	2. Cri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whyyyyyyyyyyy

lafyette cam 2 d wiiiishyyyywashyyyyy

"boi d fuq u don heere i hav a wiafu >:0" wash man say but laf dont car!!!!!

 Den dey did gt sum fuqq

 

 **alaxndr screemd**   **lowdly ass he troe hoooly woooter @ dem**

lafyeyy des noot doe je kald lawrens 2 cum get his twink cuz he waz anoing

 

SUDNLY MulLIGAN waz trowing cabAJes at da windoe wit a goat in d yaard

"y d fuqqqqq r u in mi yord u lil shite ,, 

mulliBOI scremd n told pegleg 2 stor da rishuayl

"O n0.

,,aw yissssss@ 

 

sudnly donld tramp apperd pegleg scrreee,s

lafayeeet waz so spoopd he jump out windo n r a n a  w a y like a lil sk00l gorl.

 

dis iz fiim


	3. God help and forgive me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ._.

mEENwil

 

Jawn Lawrence  ~~cause thats how its spelt right hAH~~ wz jaakign of 2 pics ov D osheen

"aw yissssss c trtls trn mi onn" SODNLEE Alabama Hammerman waz kiiikn doown d dr

"ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy daDee niys diCC"

"AllX wat da fuq r u doin n min hows. M axsgualllllie noot n de mod 2 fuqq u riyt noe"

"U wood lett France-is succ da dicc >:("

"France-is leefT mi u gaRdinn tull.

wl fiyn den b i t c h im gowN 2 havv hawt sxxx wit joHN AndRé!!!11!!!1"

'' O i fidmt noe u likkd 2  **hang out** w his.'

Aqex cri

den Jhon & Rednaxela hav hOT SE—

 

**The rest of this chapter has been cencored by John Church Hamilton**


End file.
